


A New Challenge

by GroundZeroFirework



Series: Edeleth Gamer AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except it happens days later, F/F, Fluff, Gamer!Edelgard, Gamer/University AU, I need sleep, Romance, Smut, The Aforementioned Round 2, no beta we die like Glenn, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Edelgard knew that she was challenging her and quite frankly, she wasn’t in the mood.But damn it, let it never be said Edelgard von Hresvelg backed out of a challenge.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Gamer AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	A New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is powered by The Horny™. Also I listened to Camilla Cabello's Bad Things on repeat to try and get in the mood. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this fic. I tried my best, y'all. I really did. I hope it's just as good as the first one. Cause we all know it probs ain't getting better. :P

The penthouse apartment was silent as Edelgard and Byleth entered their home after a lengthy day. They had recently returned from a party held at Hilda’s house to celebrate the victory of Garreg Mach University’s hockey team and they were more than ready to relax for the remainder of the night.

“Why don’t you rest for now, Byleth?” Edelgard suggested as they entered their room.

“That sounds great.” Byleth responded before she entered the connected bathroom with a fresh set of clothing. This has always been their routine since they moved in together; Byleth would change in the bathroom while Edelgard would change in the bedroom while she kept an eye on her PS4 as it booted up whatever game she was planning to relax with for the night.

She stripped down to her underwear, leaving only her thigh high socks on before she made a beeline for Byleth’s letterman jacket and donned it. Edelgard leaned back into the headboard as she invited Dorothea to another round of Apex Legends, one that was immediately accepted. Just as they have chosen their characters and she put on her headphones, Byleth emerged from the bathroom and sat next to her. Dorothea had yet to speak so she had no reason to unmute her headphones for now.

As she played, Edelgard suddenly felt a hand gently caressing her thigh. Great, Byleth is up to her tricks again. She felt her trace patterns around her thigh, travelling up and down, coming close to her womanhood every now and then. Edelgard, for her part, valiantly focused the game.

But goddess, she would be lying if she wasn’t aroused right now. Especially when Byleth followed that up by pressing her lips to her neck.

“Byleth…” She breathed out as Byleth sucked on her pulse point. Byleth merely hummed in response as her hand travelled from Edelgard’s thigh to cup one of her breasts. It caught Edelgard off-guard enough that she missed her target and almost got herself killed. Thankfully, Dorothea managed to help her.

_ “Whoa, Edie, are you alright?”  _ Dorothea asked her over their headphones. Unable to hold back, she moaned as Byleth continued her ministrations, thanking her lucky stars that she hasn’t unmuted her headphones just yet. Instead, she jumped twice to let Dorothea know she’s fine.

_ “Alright...if you say so…” _ Dorothea responded. So focused was she on her game and her attempts to not give in to Byleth that she didn’t notice the smirk on the teal-haired woman’s face.

She trailed her fingers from her breasts to her silky black underwear and slipped her hand inside, relishing in the sensation of how wet Edelgard’s lower lips were. Edelgard’s breath hitched in her throat for the nth time that night as Byleth played with her clit. This wasn’t good; she was starting to lose focus on her game and she and Dorothea were so close to achieving victory.

“Byleth, stop…” She pleaded before moaning when Byleth rubbed her clit the right way. Byleth pressed her lips to her throat once more, ignoring her request.

“I told you before, didn’t I? Stop lounging in your underwear if you want me to stop fucking you while you play.” She reminded her with a whisper to her ear and a smug smirk. “Goddess, you’re so beautiful, El. How can I not take you when you’re so beautiful like this?”

Edelgard moaned once again; she was close. So close to her release and Byleth knew it. She began to roll her hips to meet the motions of her fingers.

“Byleth, my love, I-”

Just as she was about to reach her climax, Byleth removed her hand from her underwear with a smug smirk on her face. Edelgard was almost driven to tears, failing to notice that Byleth had undressed herself and removed Edelgard’s underwear until she was pulled into her lap, feeling her hard cock press against her entrance.

“Tell you what? If you manage to win this round, I’ll let you come. If not, I’ll drag this out for as long as I can.” Byleth said. Edelgard knew that she was challenging her and quite frankly, she wasn’t in the mood.

But damn it, let it never be said Edelgard von Hresvelg backed out of a challenge. Besides, she and Dorothea were waiting for their remaining opponents in the safe zone anyway. Quickly, she moved toward their nightstand and brought back a condom. Before she can open it, however, Byleth took it and threw the packet to the side before kissing her as hard as she could.

“Let’s not use that.” She suggested in between kisses. “I want to feel you tonight. I know you’re on birth control anyway.”

Edelgard could only nod in response, still desperate for release. As she focused on the final round of the game, Byleth gently guided her by setting her hands on her hips. Edelgard slowly sank down, moaning as she felt Byleth’s cock enter her all the way to the hilt.

“Ah, fuck, El...you feel so good.”

Despite the pleasurable haze, Byleth can hear Dorothea trying to communicate with Edelgard. Before Edelgard could respond, she roughly grabbed her hips and gave a shallow thrust.

“Don’t unmute yourself. I wanna hear you moan. I need to hear you scream my name.” She said as continued to thrust up into Edelgard. She can feel her tightening around her cock and it was driving her insane. Her hands roamed around as she admired the beauty on top of her.

“Goddess, look at you. It’s like you were begging to be fucked tonight. Wearing only my jacket, your thigh highs, and underwear to bed. There was no way in hell you didn’t see this coming.” Byleth said as she felt Edelgard grind against her cock, still ignoring her in favor of her game. Instead, she was rewarded by hearing her girlfriend moan as she milked her dick for everything its got. Byleth’s hands wandered upward to cup her breasts, kneading them in her hands.

“You totally love my cock don’t you, El? You like feeling this inside you right? Especially when we don’t use protection and I cum in you. Goddess, you may be a model student but you can be such as slut sometimes.”

Finally, Edelgard’s team won and as if their victory triggered something in her, Edelgard threw her headphones and controller away before she planted her hands on Byleth’s shoulders and ground herself into her dick. Gradually, they fell into a steady rhythm as Edelgard rode her.

“It’s okay to admit it, El. I love being inside you too. I love it when your pussy gets soaked for me.”

Words were stolen from her when Edelgard did something she wasn’t expecting; she removed the ribbon holding her hair up in a side ponytail, allowing her long silver locks to cascade around her back. It drove Byleth crazy and she almost came then and there at the sight. No one ever told her she was bedding an angel almost every night, after all.

She ran her fingers through Edelgard’s hair as she sat up and hungrily pressed her lips against hers. Byleth didn’t relent in her assault as she continued to thrust up into Edelgard.

“Goddess, Byleth…” She moaned out as she continued to ride her. Byleth thrust up and Edelgard released a loud moan.

“Byleth, ri-right there. Keep going.” Edelgard begged as she ground her hips into Byleth’s cock. “Don’t stop, my love!”

Byleth snaked a hand between them and Edelgard moaned once more when her fingers grazed her clit.

“Sto-Stop teasing me, Byleth.” Edelgard said in between kisses, the jacket clinging to her uncomfortably due to her sweat. She could feel her climax fast approaching and she needed her release. Now. Thankfully, Byleth heard her plea and became relentless in her motions. If anything, she started to thrust faster into her and she began to rub her clit faster.

“Come inside me, my love. Please!” She requested. Just as she said that, her back arched as a wave of pleasure crashed into her so hard she was practically screaming. After a few more thrusts, Byleth held her close and moaned loudly as she came inside her lover. Exhausted, the pair collapsed on their side, still connected to one another as they took deep breaths.

“So, was that to your liking?” Byleth quietly asked her as she moved a strand of sweat slicked hair away from Edelgard’s face.

“Yes. Yes, I did. Honestly, with how good you are at this, I still have a hard time believing you were a virgin before you met me.” The heiress said with a chuckle. She winced when Byleth finally softened enough to pull out of her, blushing as she felt her seed spill out of her entrance.

“Of course. I had to learn quickly to please my lady.” The teal haired woman teasingly said before she leaned down for a kiss. When they separated, Byleth helped her remove her remaining articles of clothing before they settled into bed once more. Edelgard rested her head on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat as they came down from her high.

“Hey, Byleth?” She called out as she felt her eyes steadily droop from exhaustion.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Those were the last words she said before she finally succumbed to sleep. Byleth, for her part, grinned widely at those words. They weren’t words they told each other a lot. After all, they tended to show their love through action and every fiber of their being knew they truly loved one another so they don’t say it much. Still, it was nice to hear every now and then. Pressing her lips to the top of her beloved’s head, Byleth moved closer to her ear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...um...did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I worked hard on this. Leave a kudos and comment at the door. It's greatly appreciated. And please stay tuned to the next horny Edeleth fic I got lined up. Firework out!


End file.
